bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kelis98
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Big Daddy page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Unownshipper (talk) 16:47, March 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: Trivia You are indeed correct that we are a minority on Wikia to not have Trivia sections. We however, use Behind the Scenes, as noted in the Trivia Policy. The community decided too because most of the trivia sections contained information that could have been mentioned in the article itself instead, were used as some kind of information dump, and Behind the Scenes limits the section to only the relevant information. You can find the discussion here: Proposal: Replace "Trivia" sections with "Behind the Scenes" sections. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 07:18, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Empty Sections Please don't create empty sections if you're not going to fill them later on. If you are planning to, wait with adding the sections until you have prepared more content. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 17:17, July 18, 2016 (UTC) I (or someone else (if they get to it before me)) am going to fill them in later. Other wikis have'' to be added sections, so I don't see why we can't simply add the section and fill it in later. Why can't I add in the section, go find out the info, then add it in? (Kelis98 (talk) 17:22, July 18, 2016 (UTC)) :Because it only makes the page contain more empty sections than before, and most of the time editors forget to add content for various reasons. Only when the template (or for unreleased content) is used, it should be considered acceptable, because it states when it was added, and that an editor will add content later. In addition, just because other wikis have a to be added section doesn't mean it is the same here. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ''' 17:31, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, I'll add/fill in the sections now then. (Kelis98 (talk) 17:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC)) Re: Columbia Great, and it looks like you and User:Solarmech are having an active discussion. Hopefully, you, he, or whoever else will be able to reach a consensus there on the Talk rather than back and forth edits on the main page. Unownshipper (talk) 05:18, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Source for Underwater Combat? Do you happen to have a source for there being underwater combat in BS2? It would be no surprise they wanted it, but a source would be great. sm --Solarmech (talk) 18:56, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :I am looking for it, I know I heard it from a reliable source, but I am seeing if I can find it again. I'll let you know if/when I find it. (Kelis98 (talk) 18:57, August 25, 2018 (UTC)). Re:Tears I know you mean well believe me, I'm not undoing your work to be a dick or anything, and I agree we should include something there about the story-related tears and the red music tears, but you can't just write it in such a badly worded and brief way. It needs more detail and better articulation. --Relativus (talk) 23:40, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :Well I'd assumed you would have edited it if you disliked it instead of deleting it, it was meant to be a place holder. (Kelis98 (talk) 00:14, September 1, 2018 (UTC)) ::Look if you can lay a more concrete groundwork than what you had I could build on it. --Relativus (talk) 00:18, September 1, 2018 (UTC)